


Weighted

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To die and die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weighted

Sometimes it didn't pay to be Immortal. There were so many rumors of the horrid deaths suffered, time and again, by others. It left Rebecca trying find some method to escape this torture. Drowning was never a good way to die; the body sometimes struggled to purge the water. To drown repeatedly, because of rocks weighting the body down on the river bed was beyond inhuman. She wondered if this was the cause of some of the darker players in The Game.

All she had to do was last longer between deaths, to remove the weights. Then, she could escape.


End file.
